


Try Again (Kuroo Tetsurou)

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Series: Haikyuu Time Skip [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: Sometimes love deserves a second chance, cause time wasn't ready for the first one.Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Series: Haikyuu Time Skip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788844
Kudos: 2





	Try Again (Kuroo Tetsurou)

_Reunion_

* * *

The music was loud downstairs to the point that it can still be heard in the rooftop of the bar. Nevertheless the (hair color) haired female would agree that this is the most peaceful place right now as she stare at the stars on the sky.

She was never really a party person to begin with, even if so many years have passed, one would never see her in such party but this one was an exception. 

Now that very one was back in Japan all they could do after the Olympics was to celebrate and reunite after so many years of being apart. She was one of the returnees after all.

Just when she was feeling cold, a coat warp around her small frame. She was wearing her favorite (fave color) shirt but of course it wasn't enough to shield her from the harsh cold breeze of autumn nights. 

"Here"

The voice was deep yet soft making her wonder how many years have passed when she heard that voice

(Last name)(First name) turn around, a hand holding the coat on her shoulder so it won't fall. Soon as she does, her pair of (eye color) iris that was hidden beneath her pair of glasses meet with a pair of cat like amber ones.

She felt a light thug in her heart, she smile at him like she always does. Eventually her glaze fell on the mug of hot chocolate he was holding towards her.

"Thank you"

She gently took the mug out of his hand

She took a small sip, at the same time causing her glasses to fog, she was about to let it be when a hand gently took of her glasses.

Not that she had a problem on her vision, she was just wearing a pair of reading glasses after all, she could still see clearly after taking it off. 

And she let him be, leaning against the railings of the rooftop as she watch him wipe off the fog on the lenses as she blow off the steam on the hot chocolate. 

"Congrats winning the Olympics"

You stated, still admiring him a few steps afar

You shouldn't help but to notice how much he seems to change, he was more built than he was in highschool, his hair was still the same but it's shorter, you guess he couldn't fix his bedhair even after all these years. 

Kuroo Tetsurou couldn't help but to let out a chuckle and gently meet your glaze.

"I'm not even one of the players"

He tease and you shrug while a smile on your face

"Still"

Then their was another moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward and he was still holding your glasses, as if saying he'll give it back once you've finished your drink. 

"Congratulation for your newly published book"

By his words you couldn't help but to be surprised. Looking away from him you let out a chuckle.

"How do you know? It wasn't even published internationally"

You ask still not looking at him but looking at the stars

"I was a fan of your works"

He chuckle, making you look at him

You then let out a laugh, making him smile at you that made your heart skipped a beat. 

You clear your throat,

"Don't tell me you have a full collection of my book?" 

It was a joke

God knows it was a joke

You're just teasing him

"Huh? How do you know?"

You almost choked finishing your hot chocolate. You look at him in surprise and even more surprise to see him looking away rubbing the back of his neck as if embarrass about it.

"But my works are only available in (country name)"

You mumble, lowering the now empty mug and just kept on staring at it in daze 

A gently and warm hand lift up your chin, making you look at him. 

"I... I have my ways"

His voice was soft and gentle it almost want to make you cry and clung into him

But you knew you don't have the rights, so you look away from his mesmerizing glaze and of course, you didn't miss the pain reflecting in those eyes. 

_He really deserves better_ ,

You couldn't help but to wonder.

"Hey (Nickname)?"

You just hummed in return

"Can we.."

He took a deep breath that made you look at him

But he looked so desperate it made you look away

"Can we try again?"

You close your eyes

"I'm s-"

"You don't have to answer me right now"

He cut you off, putting back your glasses at the process making you face him once more

He then smile at you

"You don't have to answer me right now so please think about it"

He then look away

"Come on, it's getting cold. Let's go inside"

He gently look the mug from your hands then proceed to head inside, you following along staring at his back. 

_I'm sorry_ ,

You bit your lips as you kept on staring at his back.

_But you really deserve so much._


End file.
